


Reivindicado

by Aoba_Sera



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Auto-Lubrificação, Ciclos de "Acasalamento"/"Cio", Dinâmicas de Alpha/Beta/Omega, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbação, Outras tags adicionais, Universo Alternativo - Omegaverse, sexo anal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_Sera/pseuds/Aoba_Sera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havia muitas coisas que Aoba nunca soube as respostas para - para uma: por que ele nasceu neste estado, neste corpo, contra sua própria vontade? Para a outra: como é que ele acabou junto a esse homem, que supostamente reina o topo da cadeia alimentar, mas age como se ele estava disposto a arrancar a coroa de sua própria cabeça e colocá-la na minha?</p><p>A natureza pode ser confusa, mas ela nunca o trairia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: O Despertar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652910) by [Shinocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi). 



> Essa fanfic não é de minha autoria. É apenas uma tradução adaptada da fanfiction "Marked", escrita por Shinocchi, todos os créditos pertencem a ela.   
> Se você não sabe o que é uma fanfic omegaverse e quer entender, aqui está um link que explica muito bem tudo isso: http://mayumisatosan.tumblr.com/post/61550605918/o-que-é-omegaverse-explicações-gerais-e

Ele tentava não revelar muito do que realmente era. Estar nessa posição, em uma hierarquia, não foi sua escolha. Não estava a seu favor também. Mas ter nascido assim não significava que ele deveria desistir; isso seria a última coisa que faria, de qualquer forma.

Haviam algumas maneiras para ele se manter intacto - algumas formas que podem garantir que ele permaneça com sanidade o suficiente para não se entregar a ninguém. Certamente significava viver uma vida traiçoeira, e muitas vezes estressante, mas se isso era tudo o que precisava fazer para proteger o seu próprio orgulho - então ele iria fazer. Viver disfarçado era um desafio enorme. Muitas vezes, ele se encontrava engolindo goela abaixo ao ser admirado e encarado por outras pessoas. Afastaria-as de um modo confiante, abriria o seu melhor sorriso e iria embora antes que eles pudessem sequer suspeitar de si. Se checava, uma vez ou outra, só para ter certeza de que absolutamente nada dele estava fazendo-o se entregar: seu aroma bem escondido, aparência normal, como desejava ter. Ele sabia que estava sendo muito vigilante, mas ele preferia morrer do que ser desonrado, e se essa era a vida que havia decidido ir contra, poderia muito bem fazer tudo direito.

Mas logo, ele percebeu que as chances não estariam sempre ao seu favor.

Ele estava vivendo em um mundo de cadeia alimentar, de hierarquia. E mesmo que negasse essa lei da natureza, nunca poderia negar sua própria natureza. Ele era, sem dúvida alguma, um Omega afinal. E um Omega tem necessidades - necessidades que precisam ser atendidas.

Ele tinha seus sedativos; Os que a sua avó tinha gentilmente comprado para ele quando a disse da sua intenção de viver disfarçado. Eram o que havia mantido-o controlado a maioria das vezes, também ajudando-o a reprimir seu cheiro. Ele pensou que estava indo bem, mas como o passar dos anos, percebeu que não estava. Seu corpo começou a dá-lo alarmes impetuosos, sua natureza havia lentamente, mas certamente começado a engolir sua sanidade, pouco a pouco.

Aoba se trancou no quarto como costumava fazer, tentando se aliviar enquanto amaldiçoava sua própria existência. Disse a si mesmo que poderia fazer isso. Ele não precisava depender de outra pessoa, principalmente em algo tão... Humilhante quanto isso. Ele queria se convencer de que ele poderia e faria isso por si mesmo. Uma vez, duas vezes, e as várias vezes a mais que ele tocava a si próprio apenas para liberar o calor insuportável dentro de seu corpo, e acabou notando como começou a tomar mais tempo do que o normal, assim como a quentura se tornou tão sufocante a ponto de fazê-lo pensar que seria inundado vivo pelo calor.

Ele pediu por um sedativo novo. Um mais forte. E apesar da expressão hesitante de sua avó, ela o deu quando Aoba abaixou sua cabeça, ela fez para ele. Provavelmente é um ato suicida, foi o que a mente dele o disse. Seria mais fácil se ele se rendesse a sua própria natureza, e não tivesse mais que tomar esses supositórios. Mas a simples ideia de ter alguém tomando o seu corpo fazia seus músculos se contraírem. Era muito desagradável pensar sobre isso. Porque ele deve se submeter a uma coisa dessas? E quem iria merecê-lo? Aoba não acreditava em devoção, não na sociedade em que estava - não quando os Alphas reclamavam seus parceiros como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer.

 

 

Ele se  _lembrava_ de ter tomado seus sedativos na manhã em que saiu de casa. No meio do caminho de uma entrega para um cliente, ele cessou seu ritmo, tendo que correr para dentro de um beco escuro apenas para se apoiar contra a parede enquanto ofegava pesadamente. Seu vigor não era muito bom, mas ele tinha certeza de que não era  _tão_ ruim assim. Se sua desculpa de fôlego de um humano normal não fizesse sentido, então só poderia significar  _uma_ coisa.

"Tch." Ele estalou sua língua. Com uma mão posicionada em seu peito, ele fechou os olhos enquanto respirou profundamente. Estava consciente de como seus sedativos não estavam agindo de forma tão eficiente como faziam antes, era uma chamada evidente para cuidar de suas necessidades do modo natural, mas não estava pronto para sucumbir. Ele não tratava com nenhuma cortesia e nenhum respeito qualquer pessoa com maior hierarquia do que a dele, especialmente com os que caçavam apenas para o próprio bem. A ideia de ser descartado depois de ter seu corpo tomado impiedosamente quase o fez vomitar.

Mas o calor era ruim. Era pior do que qualquer um que havia sentido antes. Em vez de acalmar, sua respiração se tornava mais pesada a cada segundo que se passava.

_Eu vou morrer._

Ao pensar isso, ele abriu os olhos. Ele precisava fazer algo, mas a primeira coisa que entrou em seu campo de visão era um homem, que estava parado bem a frente dele, o olhando se apoiar na parede, seus olhos eram frios como gelo.

Aoba reconhecia esse homem. É um cliente frequente da loja. Ele já entregou várias encomendas na casa dele nos últimos meses, mas eles nunca conversaram. Ele sabia que era um Alpha, um que provavelmente tinha acabado de despertar, e graças a isso, nunca tinha tentado nada com Aoba antes. Na maioria das vezes, Aoba simplesmente colocava o pacote na porta, agradecia rapidamente e se despedia apressadamente enquanto sumia da vista do homem, o mais rápido possível, antes que ele pudesse descobrir que o entregador era um Omega.

Esse era o pior momento para encontrá-lo.

Ele tentou abrir sua boca, querendo dizer algo, mas tudo o que escapou dela foram apenas gemidos suaves, fazendo-o fechá-la novamente. Seu corpo estava queimando, suor escorria por sua bochecha, seus olhos semi-abertos e úmidos, o desejo misturado com calor e tudo mais que sugeria nada além de excitação. Ele sentia uma forte vontade de se tocar, mas ele _não podia_ fazer isso. Não na frente dessa pessoa.

Ele queria que essa pessoa fosse embora.

Mas ao invés disso, o homem andou em sua direção, diminuindo a distância entre ambos. Ele queria fugir, mas estava preso ali. _Esse é o fim_ , ele pensou. Tinha certeza de que seu odor havia se tornado tão incrivelmente forte agora que não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira para escondê-lo, especialmente quando ele estava... obviamente excitado no momento.

"P-Pare..." ele sussurrou.  _Eu vou morrer._

 

Os olhos verdes-limão do homem permaneciam fixados em seu rosto. Ele não conseguia desviar o olhar deles, com suas mãos fechadas em fracos punhos ao lado de seu corpo, Aoba só podia encará-lo de volta. Bom, se o seu corpo fosse ser tomado, ao menos seria por alguém que ele conhece.

Ele sabia que estava tentando se convencer com algo ridículo, mas era tudo o que podia fazer.

Noiz, não era? Aoba quase não lembrava seu nome, sua mente estava nublada de desejo.

Enquanto ele pensava nisso, Noiz se inclinou sob ele, o cheirando no pescoço antes de o lamber rapidamente no mesmo local, provando sua pele, _devorando_ seu aroma.

"Heh." Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de voltar a fitar Aoba novamente. Alguns longos segundos depois, ele falou com a voz em um tom baixo e perigoso, que fez Aoba se sentir como se tivesse acabado de ser intoxicado puramente apenas pelo olhar do homem. "Tire suas calças."

Ele descobriu quem Aoba era. Rangendo os dentes, Aoba fez uma careta, olhando para o outro.

"Não..." ele disse. Ter seu corpo tomado já era mortificante o suficiente, mas ser tomado aqui, em uma área aberta onde todos poderiam provavelmente vê-los?

De jeito nenhum.

Noiz não parecia como se estivesse ofendido, até que ele desviou o olhar, a atenção recaiu sobre os pacotes de sedativos abandonados ao lado de Aoba.

"Você tomou muitos desses." E ele jurou que viu uma chama perigosa iluminando os olhos de Noiz. "Você quer morrer?"

"Não é da sua conta." A voz dele era fraca, não era convincente o suficiente.

Noiz franziu a testa em seguida. Deslizando para baixo suas mãos, ele chegou onde Aoba estava se contorcendo em necessidade, acariciando o contorno de suas calças sem pressa antes de lançar um sorriso perverso a ele.

"Você já está tão molhado. Tem certeza de que não precisa de ajuda?"

Aoba desviou o olhar. Ele já disse para si mesmo antes, que preferia morrer do que ser humilhado. Mas cada toque, cada provocação que Noiz estava o proporcionando agora não fazia nada além de deixá-lo ainda mais excitado. Ele nunca se livraria dessa - não enquanto a natureza for sua oponente.

"Minha casa fica perto." Noiz praticamente sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo arrepios gelados percorrerem suas costas.

Ele não sabia o que havia dito depois, ou se até prometeu algo. Mas o beijo que o homem o deu foi o último empurrão, afundando-o em uma poça de sedução em que ele sabia que todas as suas respostas eram exercidas graças a sua necessidade de um Alpha, por ser um Omega. Um Alpha que era jovem e claramente muito sedutor.

Se assim era como ele fosse ser marcado, ao menos ele sabia _quem_  faria isso.

 

 


	2. Possuído

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser marcado não fazia parte de seus planos; Mas ele não esperava que esse homem fosse um Alpha de qualquer modo.

Ele sabia algumas coisas sobre a cadeia alimentar - Alphas, os seres mais aterrorizantes e superiores, ocupando o topo da pirâmide e carregando consigo o mais desejado e horrendo titulo de todos os tempos. Betas, agindo como medianos, podem tanto entregar quanto receber, os seres que tinham a vida mais balanceada, que todos ansiavam para possuir. E finalmente, os Omegas, os que ocupavam o último lugar da cadeia alimentar, os que apenas recebem, e os únicos que possuem o desejo tão forte quanto os dos Alphas, apesar de estarem do lado oposto.

Eles não sabiam em o que suas naturezas se tornariam até completarem dezoito anos, mas isso não significava que podiam parar de se importar com qualquer coisa que ocorria aos seus redores. Mesmo sem a habilidade de sentirem o desejo por si mesmos, eles podem facilmente perceber a vontade ardente de outra pessoa, seja um Alpha, um Beta, ou um Omega. Aoba, por último, nunca esperou ou até mesmo pensou no que ele se tornaria. Ele disse a si mesmo que desde o dia que descobriu sobre todo esse conceito de sobrevivência e cadeia alimentar que ele viveria, não importa como. A sua natureza nunca o definiria.

Mas, no momento em que o ponteiro do relógio alcançou meia-noite no dia 22 de Abril, no dia oficial de seu aniversário de dezoito anos, o calor que ele sentiu em seu corpo foi algo agonizantemente aterrorizante, fazendo-o apertar sua própria garganta, a sensação sufocante debaixo de sua pele fervente tirava todo o seu fôlego enquanto Aoba respirava com a boca aberta, olhos fixados no teto enquanto uma sensação de umidade sorrateiramente inundava-o com um desejo inexplicável. Ele nunca havia sentido vontade de fazer sexo de um modo tão intenso antes. Todas as suas veias estavam em chamas, cada centímetro de sua pele coberta com uma camada densa de luxúria e de repente, todas suas partes sensíveis pareciam que eram cutucadas ao mesmo tempo, deixando-o em um redemoinho de intenso êxtase que o fez ofegar.

" _Água_ ", foi a primeira e única palavra que ele conseguiu murmurar enquanto caia de sua cama, seus lábios rachados, sua língua seca. Assim que se levantou, uma grande quantidade de líquido escorreu de sua entrada, gotejando por suas coxas e deixando uma trilha molhada por onde ele andava. Aoba não sabia o que era mas ele não gostava da sensação que isso o dava. Era sensual, quente e muito erótico; ele não estava em um estado que fosse querer que alguém o visse.

Ele seguiu seu caminho até a cozinha, o trajeto em direção a ela era frio e escuro. Sua visão vacilava um pouco e sua cabeça latejava gravemente como se estivesse tentando nocauteá-lo. Mas ele conseguiu ir para onde ele queria ir eventualmente. Levantou a chaleira e derramou uma enorme quantidade de água no copo, afogando-a impacientemente em sua garganta, mas a frieza do líquido não fez nada além de deixar uma estranha sensação de contraste em sua garganta.

Bebeu um copo atrás do outro, acabando com toda a água na chaleira, mas nada de seu esforço foi suficiente para acalmá-lo, se inundar com o líquido não parecia ter surtido efeito nenhum de qualquer modo.

O calor estava quase tomando conta de sua consciência, ele se apoiou na parede, sua respiração se tornava mais pesada a cada minuto que se passava enquanto ele deixava seu corpo cair no chão, não sabendo mais o que fazer.

Suas partes inferiores estavam rígidas, estava tão excitado a ponto de fazê-las doerem, e enquanto suas mãos alcançavam-nas inconscientemente em um tentativa de acalmá-lo, um gemido arrastado escapou de seus lábios ao tocar o contorno da mesma, o calor percorreu as pontas de seus dedos até sair por sua boca.

"Ugh..." Ele não precisava de mais nenhuma nenhuma pista para saber o que estava acontecendo. Já passava da meia-noite no seu aniversário de dezoito anos: era o primeiro dia em que ele obteria uma "natureza". Mas, pela sua atual situação, aparentava que ele havia se tornado algo que tentou evitar ao máximo.

 _Isso é horrível_ era tudo o que passava por sua cabeça agora. A vontade de tocar a si mesmo era tão grande que estava fisicamente impossível de resistir. Suor abundante escorria de suas bochechas a cada instante em que ele se segurava na parede, com os olhos fechados e a mente em um debate contraditório entre seu coração e seu cérebro.

Ele se sentiria melhor se ele apenas... se entregasse a sua vontade - a sua  _natureza_ \- e se aliviasse agora. Mas isso significaria se render e _aceitar_ quem ele havia se tornado, pensar sobre isso estava levando-o a loucura. Ainda sim, o calor aumentou e ele considerou se entregar, já estava na beira de sua resistência. Seu interior estava  _queimando_ , os pulmões estavam aparentemente em chamas, e o mais importante, um líquido viscoso estava fluindo incessavelmente de sua entrada, com seu membro roçando contra as calças, a mera fricção apenas intensificando seu desejo urgente.

Aoba estava desesperadamente quente agora e ele sabia que havia apenas uma solução para acabar com seu sofrimento. Mas, ele resistiu, até que sentiu que a morte estava acenando para si de um dos cantos escuros, e então finalmente sucumbiu, convencendo-se de que é melhor passar por um curto momento vergonhoso e constrangedor do que perder sua vida.

Tocar a si mesmo não era nada novo pra ele. Com as mãos soadas, desfez seu cinto, abriu seu zíper e então puxou seu membro para fora enquanto deixava escapar um suspiro de alívio assim que sua ereção era libertada. O pré-gozo cobriu toda a extensão de sua mão assim que ele começou a mover seu pulso, seu membro estava tão incrivelmente _quente_ que Aoba pensou que fosse se queimar. De qualquer modo, não havia mais volta depois que começou a se tocar. Quanto mais esfregava sua ereção, mais ele desejava estímulos intensos. Ele se empurrava contra seus próprios limites, com cada vez mais força, querendo acabar com isso de uma vez por todas mas seu orgasmo parecia estar demorando demais para chegar. Era estranho, Aoba não conseguia se segurar por tanto tempo quando fazia isso anteriormente.

Estava se tornando mais e mais insuportável a cada segundo que se passava, ele estava a beira de desmaiar. Em uma tentativa desesperada, Aoba esticou sua mão até suas costas, empurrando suas calças até seus joelhos e procurando por sua entrada em seguida. Ele estava _tão_ molhado que dois de seus dedos deslizaram facilmente para dentro, seu membro pulsou rapidamente assim que ele tocou seu ponto mais sensível. Dentro de si estava tão fervente quanto sua ereção, Aoba não demorou muito a perceber. Seus dedos foram imediatamente afundados no líquido quente, apertados por suas paredes interiores. As palmas logo ficaram molhadas com a viscosidade enquanto ele estimulava sua entrada e seu membro, em um ritmo sincronizado em que quando atingiu seu orgasmo, toda a sua visão se tornou branca, saliva escapava dos cantos de seus lábios enquanto Aoba deixava o tremor tomar conta de seu corpo.

Por um longo tempo, ele apenas ficou sentado no canto, seus batimentos pulsando em seus ouvidos enquanto ele se recuperava do cansaço. Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado daquele jeito até que ouviu alguns passos no lado de fora do corredor, era tarde demais para se levantar assim que seu olhar se encontrava com o de sua avó, que o olhava um tanto chocada antes de sair correndo da cozinha novamente, deixando Aoba sozinho no escuro.

Ah, ele pensou, de um modo fraco mas doloroso, vovó deve estar muito brava comigo agora. Ele riu baixo. É claro que ela estaria. Ela o criou por todos esses anos apenas para ver ele se tornar um  _Omega_ , qualquer um ficaria bravo.

Ele seria uma desgraça para a família.

Enquanto ele se aprofundava mais em seus pensamentos com remorso, Tae voltou com uma coberta grossa em mãos, em que ela arrumou ao redor de um Aoba confuso e o envolveu firmemente em seus braços.

 

"Está tudo bem, isso vai passar."

Essa era provavelmente a razão porque Aoba era capaz de se sustentar em momentos assim até hoje, porque ele ainda era o neto de Tae, não apenas outro Omega.

 

* * *

 

 

Ele não conseguia descobrir para onde estavam indo. Com um braço jogado sob o ombro do outro, ele podia apenas permitir ser arrastado pelas ruas, sua visão embaçada por uma fina camada de vapor. Ele apenas sentiu isso uma vez e pensou que estaria sob controle nas próximas; essa particularmente era a pior que ele passou. Aoba lembrou de como seu inteiro ser parecia estar em chamas; e como ele se tornou tão incontrolável que seu instinto de luxúria engoliu completamente sua sanidade. Ser um Omega é... Perturbador. Quando um Omega é invadido pela vontade repentina de luxúria, seu "eu" consciente é completamente expulso de si, deixando-os com nada além de sua natureza mais pura - seu impulso mais selvagem.

Mas essa não era a razão de ser um Omega ser algo tão frustrante para Aoba. Era o fato de que ele não tinha mais controle sobre seu próprio corpo que o estressava. Ele não sentia como se fosse si mesmo, não mais. Sentia como se fosse nada além de um pedaço de carne pervertida, que tomava conta de seu corpo como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer e forçava-o a emitir um tipo de odor que atraia toda a atenção para ele contra a sua vontade. Desde que ele se tornou um Omega, o mundo de sua perspectiva mudou repentinamente - não era mais humanos contra humanos, mas sim presas contra predadores. Estava confiante que ele poderia afastar todos esses caçadores tão facilmente quanto desejava, mas isso era dentro das circunstancias que ele era capaz de manter sua sanidade enquanto fazia isso, a qual ele não tinha nenhum controle sobre.

Pedir por sedativos era o único modo que ele poderia se manter seguro. Tae foi hesitante, mas ela passou a entender a natureza de Aoba. Tudo estava sob seu controle como ele queria.

Até hoje.

Até mesmo quando Noiz abriu a porta de seu apartamento com um chute, ele fechou suas mãos em punhos, tentando conjurar a força que restava em si para sair daquele local. Ele ia ser  _marcado_ , ele sabia disso. Ser marcado não significava apenas passar a pertencer a alguém - um Alpha, nesse caso - pelo resto de sua vida e não tinha modo algum para ele se livrar disso. Machucava o seu orgulho criticamente; ele não queria pertencer a outra pessoa, muito menos ter um filho com alguém que mal conhece.

Assim que ele foi colocado em algo que parecia a cama do Alpha, olhou em volta com sua visão embaçada, vendo Noiz saindo do quarto, dando-o privacidade o suficiente para se acalmar. Ele ainda estava extremamente excitado, tanto que o cheiro do homem ao redor fazia todos os seus cinco sentidos ficarem criticamente intrigados, enquanto pequenos tremores percorriam seus membros. Seu olhar repousou em uma das paredes e ele estreitou o mesmo para vê-la na escuridão. Havia fotos presas nela, eram fotos de um homem, ao menos era o que sua vista borrada o dizia; mas _quem_ , ele não conseguia saber.

Ele estava prestes a se aproximar um pouco para ter uma vista melhor até que Noiz retornou, imediatamente voltando seu olhar ao homem enquanto o fitava de um modo inquieto.

"Aqui."

Um copo d'água foi colocado abaixo do seu nariz. Ao invés de aceitar, ele olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos verdes-limão de Noiz antes de engolir garganta abaixo.

"O q-que é isso?"

"Água."

Ele nunca teve a chance de ouvir muito a voz de Noiz. Mas o tom dela agora era profundo e rouco, diferente da que Aoba esperava ser. Tomar o copo em mãos fez uma sensação gelada espalhar-se por sua pele, indo de sua palma até seus dedos, proporcionando-o certa calma.

"Porque?" Ele perguntou, um pouco confuso.

"Ouvi que Omegas podem se queimar se eles não beberem água o suficiente."

Ele não esperava isso do Noiz, e muito menos de um Alpha, acima de tudo. Isso era um tanto... Adorável.

Ele bebeu a água, tomando grandes goles do líquido. Noiz estava certo, mas ele não ia dizer isso a ele, não quando ele sabe o que vai acontecer logo depois. O desejo do Alpha foi óbvio desde que eles trocaram olhares - o modo em que ele cheirou o pescoço de Aoba o disse o suficiente do quanto ele ansiava para devorá-lo. Mas por alguma razão, ele estava se segurando, não apenas trazendo Aoba para sua casa de um modo convidativo como também o oferecendo um copo de água. Não se comparava a impressão que Aoba tinha sobre a maioria dos Alphas que ele conhecia, que pulavam em sua presa assim que a achava no seu estado mais fraco, assim como Aoba estava. 

"Melhor?" Noiz perguntou, e foi respondido com um pequeno aceno de Aoba enquanto empurrava o copo de volta pro homem.

"O que você planeja fazer?" Aoba questionou, com a voz cautelosa.

"O que você planeja fazer com isso?" Noiz estava olhando sua parte inferior, uma marca de umidade podia ser vista abaixo de suas calças. Ele podia arrumar isso de uma vez por todas, mas não sabia se era uma boa ideia para se realizar na casa de um _Alpha_.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" O homem perguntou, se aproximando mais de Aoba, fazendo-o recuar instintivamente.

"N-Não," Ele disse, evitando o olhar de Noiz. "Eu estou bem."

"Você tem certeza?" A voz de Noiz abaixou-se em um oitavo, sua face continuando a se aproximar do menor.

"Sim." O tom de voz de Aoba se tornou um sussurro. Mas não soou como nada além de uma doce sedução para Noiz enquanto sentia a sensação familiar de algo quente e molhado contra seu pescoço novamente, lambendo o trajeto até alcançar sua orelha, o Alpha logo mordiscou seu lóbulo de um modo provocante.

Ele odiava o quanto que seu corpo era honesto a sua natureza agora. Uma simples lambida o fez facilmente afundar-se em êxtase, suas sensações se tornaram nubladas pelo cheiro do Alpha. Quando ele segurou os ombros de Noiz em uma tentativa de afastá-lo, o ato se tornou algo sedutor, ele pôde apenas fechar os olhos, engolindo suas palavras goela abaixo enquanto o homem pressionava a palma ao redor de seu pescoço, o prendendo no lugar.

O Alpha estava visivelmente excitado também - poderia ser o seu cheiro, ou era apenas outra caçada normal; Aoba não sabia, mas ele não estava pronto para se entregar ainda. Ele ainda podia lutar, desde que sua consciência permaneça limpa.

"P-Pare, não me marque."

O Alpha parou, com os lábios ainda pressionados contra a pele sensível de Aoba, ele levantou seu olhar na direção do Omega, fazendo um pequeno sorriso marcar seus traços.

"Porque?"

"Eu não quero ser marcado."

Isso não realmente respondia a sua pergunta. Mas parecia o suficiente para Noiz assim que ele o deu uma rápida lambida no mesmo local e se posicionou a frente do mesmo, mantendo uma distância segura.

"Então, o que você quer fazer com isso?" Ele perguntou novamente, apontando seu queixo na direção da virilha de Aoba. "Vai resolver sozinho?"

"Eu..." Essa era a sua intenção. Mas ele não pretendia fazer isso aqui, na casa de um _Alpha_ , onde mais da metade de sua consciência estava nas nuvens.

O tempo estava passando; a sensação familiar de calor estava o dando um alarme de emergência. Ele _realmente_ morreria se não atendesse as suas necessidades agora.

"Você não pode... Sair daqui?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

"Porque? Aqui é a minha casa."

"Eu preciso--"

"Não pode fazer com alguém olhando?"

"Ugh..."

Ser fodido era uma coisa, mas ter que se aliviar na frente de outra pessoa era outro nível de mortificação. Sua mente estava em um estado de contradição até que Noiz se aproximou minimamente de si e posicionou uma das mãos sob a sua enquanto dizia,

"Está tudo bem."

Aquelas três simples palavras agiram como um poderoso gatilho para Aoba, e antes mesmo que ele percebesse, a mão do outro homem estava puxando - ou melhor, ajudando-o - a tirar suas calças fora, sorrindo divertidamente com sua boxer completamente molhada antes de também tirá-las, revelando um membro completamente excitado e uma entrada molhada. A visão era realmente deliciosa.

  
"Vá em frente," ele disse, levantando a mão de Aoba e a colocando no topo do membro dele. Como se tentasse excitá-lo ainda mais, ele fez um gesto com a mão de Aoba, guiando-a para roçar sem pressa sua ponta, antes de deixá-lo completamente sozinho e se afastando para apreciar a cena.

  
Aoba ficou sem opções, sua mão não obedecia seus pensamentos. O roçar superficial que Noiz acabara de lhe proporcionar tinha funcionado como a quebra final de sua sanidade e ele se encontrava trabalhando com a mão em sua ereção, fazendo isso de modo hesitante, depois rápido, e mais rápido, ao ponto de não se importar mais se Noiz ao menos o assistia. Um Omega podia sobreviver sem um Alpha ou um Beta, ele realmente queria acreditar nisso. O pensamento de ter que depender de outra pessoa apenas para que pudesse viver o sufocava. Ele aprendeu a melhor maneira de se empurrar, e por mais desgraça que aquele mero ato pudesse trazer, ele o faria contando que ele não precisasse depender de outra alguém para algo tão pessoal como aquilo.

Ele conseguiu levar seu membro ao máximo de excitação tão fácil quanto gostaria. Apenas mais um estímulo e ele viria, mas...

"Ahhh!"

A ação de Noiz fez ele se perguntar se Alphas seriam capazes de ler mentes. No segundo seguinte, ele sentiu um dedo explorando sua entrada úmida, fazendo círculos provocantes ao seu redor antes de empurrá-lo direto pra dentro, o som que fez no processo fazia Aoba fraquejar sadicamente.

"Você já deve ter feito isso sozinho antes, certo?" Noiz perguntou em um sussurro acalorado, seu dedo indo para dentro, depois para fora, em um ritmo lento demais para o desejo de Aoba.

"P-pare..." Aoba choramingou, sua entrada se contraiu, se apertando ao redor do dedo de Noiz, ansiando por todo o estímulo que pudesse conseguir.

"Mas aqui," Noiz lançou um olhar sugestivo, então o abaixando para onde o interior de Aoba o sugava. "claramente diz que quer mais."

Alphas eram aterrorizantes, eles eram como bestas sem sanidade tomando outras pessoas como se fosse o normal a se fazer, como se pertencessem a eles desde sempre - era isso que Aoba vinha sentindo a respeito desse exato Alpha no momento. Não apenas sua essência que o estava esmagando, cada ação, cada expressão e cada tom de voz que ele usava o intoxicava, fazendo correntes passar por cada uma de suas veias, forçando toda sua prudência para fora de si e o atraindo para os braços de uma jovem besta.

Seu corpo estava completamente fora de controle, caindo nas mãos de seu predador. E quando Noiz empurrou um segundo dedo para dentro, ele gritou, seus movimentos pararam, seu corpo tremeu vigorosamente enquanto ele vinha, sêmen quente espirrando de sua ponta e se espalhando por cima de seu próprio corpo.

"Veio bastante," Noiz comentou, seus dedos ainda dentro de Aoba. "Não tem feito isso a algum tempo?"

Aoba nem ao menos teve força para respondê-lo. O fôlego preso em seu peito, deixou sua mente vagar, esperando os últimos tremores cessarem.

Mas a próxima coisa que aconteceu o fez abrir os olhos subitamente, encarando aterrorizado o Alpha antes de tentar usar seus braços sem força, empurrando.

"Não, espera, para..."

O Alpha havia tirado suas roupas e estava nu, seu cheiro mais forte do que antes enquanto ele trabalhava em seu próprio membro (aquilas coisas eram piercings? Aoba se perguntou) então o aproximando de onde os sons molhados ainda soavam vindos da entrada de Aoba.

Havia sido um erro, afinal. Era de um Alpha que estavam falando. Não tinha jeito de ele deixar um Omega em paz, especialmente não quando ele acidentalmente o havia seduzido na frente de seus próprios olhos.

Um Alpha era perigoso. Quando ele viu Noiz pela primeira vez, nunca pensara nele como um Alpha -Ele não se parecia com um; ele não tinha aquela aura ameaçadora ao seu redor, também não tinha o olhar faminto que podia ser visto na maioria dos Alphas. Ele havia pensado que ele era um Beta; ele poderia lidar com um Beta, era como lidar com qualquer outro ser humano, como na vida que ele tinha antes de se tornar um Omega.

Mas agora, no momento que ele vislumbrou a luxúria incontida nos olhos de Noiz, seus nervos congelaram, um alto alarme soando em sua orelhas. Ele seria marcado a qualquer momento, agora...

"Não..." ele choramingou, suas costas batendo na parede, sem ter para onde fugir.

Ele estava prestes a ser reivindicado por esse homem - um homem que ele mal conhecia; um homem que ele pensou que nunca poderia prejudicá-lo.

"Não se preocupe." Ainda, inesperadamente, Noiz apenas inclinou-se, beijando Aoba na testa com a cabeça de seu membro roçando contra a entrada de Aoba, o som úmido chegando a seus ouvidos como uma melodia erotica. "Eu não vou liberar lá."

Existia um lugar específico onde um Alpha ou um Beta precisaria "vir" se quisesse reivindicar um Omega. Aoba não sabia se era possível para ele fazer isso ou não, agora que ele tinha propositalmente falado com Aoba sobre isso.

Ele não sabia muito sobre esse homem e não sabia se podia confiar nele. Mas foi deixado sem escolha.

"Ambos vamos nos sentir melhor dessa maneira. É a natureza falando."

Noiz estava certo, Aoba nem quis negar isso. Ele odiava sua natureza por ser tal qual era, mas era onde estava preso de qualquer forma. Não havia fuga.

Sem dizer mais nada, tudo que o escapou de seus lábios foram gemidos balbuciados enquanto ele sentia a ereção do Alpha escorregando para dentro sem dificuldade. O líquido era escorregadio, um perfeito lubrificante para receber o membro de outro homem. Suas mãos foram até os ombros de Noiz, respirando fundo em sua pele a medida que ele sentia a essência do Alpha intoxicar cada um de seus nervos desde o interior. Ele estava bêbado, tão envolvido no cheiro do Alpha. Sua cabeça era uma tela em branco, seus olhos se fecharam firmemente, lágrimas rolando por suas bochechas enquanto mais líquido escorria de sua entrada, a cada vez que Noiz empurrava no mesmo local.

Ele estava certo; ele não estava nem perto do local sensível de Aoba, muito menos de se liberar nele.

"Relaxe," Noiz sussurrou em seu ouvido. No segundo seguinte, ele sentiu algo gelado em seus lábios, abrindo seus olhos apenas para ver as pontas dos dedos de Noiz passando pelos mesmos, estavam molhadas com água gelada. Ele lembrou do que Noiz falara sobre o Omega aquecer facilmente enquanto faziam sexo. Ele não tinha certeza do que a intenção de Noiz podia ser mas naquele instante, seu coração suavizou, seus músculos relaxaram, sua cabeça não estava mais em estado de contradição enquanto ele mudava todo o seu foco para onde eles estavam conectados.

O membro de Noiz pulsou dentro dele, e ele pode sentir cada um deles; o calor espalhado entre eles, seu corpo já coberto de suor. Quando Noiz estocava, ele podia sentir os piercings afundando junto a suas paredes enquanto ele dava gemidos incontidos quando ele sentia a ponta do membro de Noiz atingindo-o fundo, de novo e de novo.  
Essa era a primeira vez que fazia sexo com um Alpha, mas nunca tinha pensado que podia sentir-se tão incrivelmente bem; sua impressão sempre fora a de que seria brutal e impensável.

"Okay?" Noiz sussurrou em sua orelha, o qual respondeu com alguns acenos positivos. Ele não conseguia ver a expressão do Alpha muito bem, completamente inebriado com seu próprio desejo. Tudo que seus sentidos podiam registrar agora era o quão incrível ser fodido o fazia sentir, ter o calor enterrado tão fundo em si e uma essência tão forte que embebedava completamente sua sanidade.

"Eu estou vindo," Noiz disse, suas estocadas ganhando velocidade.

"Não... Por favor não-"

"Eu não vou vir lá," Noiz disse, impaciência óbvia em seu tom, suas estocadas se tornaram mais e mais fortes com cada novo movimento.

Então, seu mundo inteiro colapsou. Ele já havia vindo uma vez, mas essa vez, foi algo em um nível completamente diferente do que havia sentido a pouco. Ele sentiu como se fosse empurrado em um tanque preenchido com nada além da essência do Alpha, que ele verdadeiramente pertencia ao Alpha, dependente disso, querendo ser dele.  
O pensamento o petrificou.

Era muito para consumir em um dia só, sua mente completamente gasta. Logo antes de perder sua consciência, ele conseguiu a visão das fotos na parede novamente, sendo as últimas coisas que ele viu.

Ah, como ele queria saber quem era aquela presa - e como ele queria que fosse ele.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado por me ajudar com essa chapter Noiz, você é um anjo.


End file.
